legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S6 P7/Transcript
(Alex and his team are seen fighting against Avalos) Avalos: DIE!!! DIE ALREADY!!! (Avalos fires multiple energy balls which the heroes take cover from) Kyle; He's lost it! Emily: No shit! Alex: Nn. Miles: At this rate, I don't know who will destroy the kingdom first! Him or that Titan! Avalos: You've ruined my plans! You've brainwashed my lover! AND NOW YOU TAKE MY ARM!!! Kyle: Something about that arm has pissed him off! Izuku: Totally! Avalos: RAAAAAH!!!! (Qrow is then seen flying behind Avalos in his Crow Form. He then transforms back to normal and slices down onto Avalos) Avalos: HNNG!!! (Qrow lands next to them) Qrow: HEY! STAY FOCUSED! Alex: Right! We gotta stop him and the Titan! Qrow: Hmph. Avalos: *Growls* (Avalos reaches behind him and grabs Qrow) Avalos: Fool! (Avalos quickly throws Qrow into a nearby building) Avalos: Heh. (Then, a wooden beam that was destroyed by the impact snaps off from the building, landing on top of Avalos) Avalos: GNN!!! Alex: Ouch! Miles: Oooo. Qrow: Talk about unlucky. (Avalos growls before he stands and disintegrates the beam) Avalos: You're all lower than dirt to me! Daniel: Not as low are you're gonna be! (Burning Sun stands ready) Avalos: You say you're the son of a new God of Light boy?! Well I think after I'm done with all of you, I'l pay your father a visit, and DESTROY his whole realm! Adam: Not on your life! Avalos: Then you will all perish SCREAMING!! (Avalos charges another beam. The scene then cuts to Erin and Halio fighting in their Ice Armors) Erin: RAAH!!! Halio: HA!! Useless! You fight as though you want to die girly! (Halio grabs Erin's head and rams his knee into her faceplate) Erin: GNN!!! Tom: Erin! Nora: She needs help! Jaune: What do we do!? (Tom and Nora look at each other and nod) Tom: Here comes the charge Nora! Nora: Right! (Tom charges up and fires as Nora who's starts absorbing the lightening. After a few moments, Nora gives a crazy smirk and then charges) Halio: Huh? Nora: EAT THIIIIS!!! (Halio's eyes open wide before Nora strikes him, causing an explosion of dust and ice) Erin:....... Tom:.......... Jaune:.......... Halio:.....*Chuckles* (The dust clears as Halio is seen blocking Nora's hammer with both arms) Nora: *Gasp* Halio: Freeze. (Ice spreads from Halio's armor and onto Nora's hammer. It keeps spreading until Nora is completely frozen in a block of ice) Erin: !! Tom: NORA!!! Halio: Pitiful! Yang: YOU BASTARD!! (Yang, Tom and Erin all fire attacks at Halio) Halio: *Smirk* (Halio easily dodges the shots with ease) Halio: Too slow too slow! (Halio jumps and kicks down into the ground, sending a wave of frozen air toward the heroes) Halio: Freeze! (The heroes are hit by the air, causing them to be exposed to its sub zero temperatures as their guard drops) Ruby: C-C-C-C-C-Coooooooooooold!! Halio: And now! (Halio raises his arm and clenches a fist, causing ice to sprout up and freeze the heroes in place, leaving their heads exposed) Erin: *Struggles* Crap, I'm...stuck! Yang: Same here! Shade: *Grunts* Dammit! Halio: Time to do some beheading. (Halio creates an ice blade) Halio: Now... Who shall take first? Erin: !! (Halio smirks before it cuts to Avalos firing at the heroes) Alex: This isn't going well! Miles: We need to bring him down somehow! Jessica: Alex! Maybe you me and Jordan can make a barrier using our full strength while the others fire at him! Alex: It's worth a shot! Jessica: Right! Jordan: Then let's do it! (Alex, Jessica and Jordan all enter they're purity state, gather together and create a powerful barrier) Alex: GUY! STAY IN OUR BARRIER AND HIT HIM WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!! Miles: Right! (The heroes head into the barrier and start to fire on Avalos) Avalos: GNNN!!!! Kyle: It's working! Emily: Yeah! (Avalos continues being barraged before his hands glow) Avalos: You three psychics....ARE PISSING ME OFF!!! (Avalos uses his powers on the barrier, shattering it with ease and knocking Alex, Jessica and Jordan away) Alex: GAH!!! (Alex Jordan and Jessica land hard on the ground, being knocked out of they're purity state) Avalos: You have NO CHANCE of victory today heroes! I'll kill you, and my Titan will destroy this WHOLE world!! (The Titan is seen resuming his attack as Andrion, Vosorin and Ancelmus look) Ancelmus:........ Andrion: It's done.... It's over, the kingdom is finished.... Ancelmus: Your majesty... Forgive me.... I failed you... Andrion: You failed no one paladin.... But I thank you. For your service. Ancelmus: Thank you... *Chokes back some tears* You're majesty... (Shockwave continues causing chaos) Vosorin:.........No. Andrion and Ancelmus: Huh? Vosorin: There is one thing left. One thing I can do to destroy this beast once and for all. Ancelmus: What do you speak of? Vosorin: I speak of a long forgotten magic. In which I do not have time to explain. Andrion: Vosorin… I don't know what you are thinking but- Vosorin: Andrion… I want to thank you. For giving this foolish old man a second chance. Andrion: Huh?? Vosorin: *Smirk* (Vosorin walks off leaving the two behind) Ancelmus: What... What is that old fool doing? Andrion:.... Vosorin… (Vosorin is seen walking toward a high point) Vosorin: This is it. My final act of redemption. (Vosorin looks up at Shockwave) Vosorin: See you soon sweetie....son.... (Elsewhere, Avalos is seen grabbing Izuku's fist) Izuku: !!! Avalos: RAH!!! (Avalos punches Izuku in the nose) Izuku: GNN!!! (Izuku lands in a pile of the other defeated heroes) Avalos: It's over kids. I!! WIN!! (Halio is seen walking up to Yang who's still trapped) Halio: I've decided. I'm gonna take YOUR head first! Yang: GRRRN! (Halio prepares the final blow on Yang) Halio: DIE!!! Vosorin: *Echo voice* MONSTER!!!!!! (Halio stops hearing Vosorin's voice. He looks over. Avalos does the same. They see Vosorin at the top of a tower near Shockwave) Shockwave:....... (Shockwave stops his assault and looks at Vosorin) Shockwave: *Growls* Alex: V-Vosorin? Vosorin: YOU'RE ATTACK ON OUR KINGDOM ENDS TODAY!! Erin: W-What is he...? Vosorin: YEARS AGO!!! I SOUGHT TO DESTROY THE KINGDOM!! BUT TODAY!!! USING THE FORGOTTEN MAGIC!!! I SHALL SAVE THE KINGDOM!!! AND ALL OF ITS PEOPLE!!! (Vosorin holds his staff infront of him as he and it glows brightly) Vosorin: AND I'LL TAKE MY OWN LIFE TO DO IT!!! Heroes: !!! Alex: WHAT?!? Avalos: Old fool! What does he think he's doing!? Shockwave: *Monstrous roar* (Shockwave fires powerful lighting bolts and attacks Vosorin but the attacks bounce off his glow) Vosorin: *Foreign tongue as he speaks a spell* Shockwave: *Roar* Avalos: Wait, what!? Halio: Oh no... (Yang notices Halio is distracted as she starts to struggle from the ice, cracking it. Vosorin continues his spell) Alex: Vosorin! Jack: The hell are you doing up there man!? (As Vosorin's staff glows at its brightest he thrusts his arms out) Shockwave: *Roars* (Shockwave focus lighting into a single point and fires a massive bolt. However, Vosorin fires a powerful beam that over powers the lighting bolt) Shockwave: !!! (The beam then pierces straight through Shockwave and burns right through his Core, causing him to roar in pain) Halio: !!!! Avalos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Halio: GODDAMMIT!!! Yang: HEY!!! (Halio turns as Yang breaks free from the ice) Halio: !!! YOU-!! Yang: TAKE THIS!!! (Yang throws a powerful punch which breaks through Halio's armor and rips into his chest) Halio: GRAAAAAAH!!! Avalos: !!! HALIO!!!! (Yang cries out as she pulls her fist out, holding the ice crystal in her hand) Halio: *Holds his chest* Y-.... You.... Yang: I told you.....You'd die for what happened to Ian... Halio: I-It.....was your fault....whore.... Yang: Again. Wrong choice of words. (Yang crushes the Ice Crystal in her hand. Halio's eyes lose their glow before he falls back dead) Avalos:............ (Avalos's arm shakes) Avalos:......*Growls* BASTAAAAAAARDS!!!!! (Avalos teleports away) Alex:....... (Shockwave continues to roar in pain as it slowly fades away. Erin and the others are seen getting free from the ice) Alex:... Guys.. Quick to the tower! (The scene cuts to Vosorin, hold his chest, slowly going down stairs while using his staff to keep him up. He soon sees everyone coming toward him) Vosorin: A-Ah......Heroes.... Erin: Vosorin.... Vosorin: I... I am glad... To see you all.. Again... (Andrion and Ancelmus arrive as well) Ancelmus: Vosorin! You did it! You saved the kingdom! You saved everyone! Vosorin: S-So I did.... Jack: Are.. Are you all right? Vosorin:....I-I'm afraid....My life will end soon.... Ancelmus: What? Andrion: Vosorin… What did you do you fool? Vosorin: T-The only thing... To save our kingdom... (Vosorin takes a seat on the steps) Jessica: Vosorin… Vosorin: Do not weep for me... I am an old man... One who has made mistakes... A great deal of mistakes... But... Defenders. I must thank you. Foxtrot: Us? For what? Vosorin:....For helping me see the light. Foxtrot:..... Vosorin: You gave this old man.. The chance he needed. To redeem himself. And for that.... I thank you all. Andrion: Vosorin…. Vosorin: Andrion…. Continue to lead our people... Make this kingdom long and happy.... Andrion:.... I will... Vosorin: Heroes.... If you will do this old man one last favor.... Please. Defeat the monster who attacked us. So that he may never again harm another world... Alex:....We will. Vosorin: *Smile*.....Thank you.... (Vosorin closes his eyes before his body fades into nothing) Heroes:........ Ancelmus:... He's... He's gone... Andrion: Yes... He is... But... He has finally rejoined his wife and son at last. Alex: Yeah. He sure has.... Erin:....... (The heroes all lower their heads. Avalos then teleports back behind them) Avalos: YOU!!!! (The heroes all suddenly turn around to see Avalos) Avalos: YOU FUCKERS!!! YOU'VE KILLED ANOTHER OF MY TITANS!! AND WORSE, YOU KILLED MY SON!!!! Miles: We killed monsters. Alex: Yeah. Avalos: Monsters?! You haven't SEEN a monster yet! Erin: We're looking at one. Avalos: *Growls* Wrong. I am referring....to my pet. Xylia: !!! AVALOS NO!!! Ivy: Mom?? Avalos: Awwww still scared of him huh Xylia? Xylia: Don't do that! You don't know what that thing will do! Avalos: I know exactly what he'll do. Finish the job the Titans couldn't. Xylia:..... Alex: Xylia, what is he referring to? Xylia:......The Planet Killer. Alex: Planet Killer? Xylia:...... Avalos: Well it's quite simple kids. It's a being stored in my world for EXTREME situations. Erin:..... Avalos: It is a Doom Seeker with the body.....of a massive planet. Heroes: !! Miles: WHAT!?! Avalos: Gotcha scared now. A Doom Seeker the size of a planet. Big enough to consume entire planets itself. Erin: You wouldn't..... Avalos: I didn't want to. But you......have forced my hand. (Avalos teleports away) Heroes:......... Alex: Guys.......We need to get home. NOW!!! TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts